The demons son
by spikedwolf274
Summary: Naruto after a attack on his 8th birthday goes bad and now the kyuubi is helping him with friends pairings undecided konoha bashing strong smart naruto


**Hey welcome to my newest Naruto story this is going to be a real fun story and i hope you enjoy**

"what" talking

_'who' _thinking

**"were" **justu/ demon form

**I do not own Naruto it be a far better story if i did**

* * *

><p>In streets of Konoha Naruto had just turned 8 as once again he was being chased on his birthday, how he hated his birthday instead of cake and friends on his birthday he was playing run for his life.<p>

_'Why can't they leave me alone!'_ Naruto thought as he turned a corner and his luck had run out as he ran into a dead end he turned around to the mob that was chasing him he knew it was going to hurt and he was hoping Sarutobi would get here soon he closed his eyes and prepared for the pain that was about to happen but instead felt liquid hit him he opened his eyes to see they had covered him in so weird smelling liquid, it soon hit Naruto it was oil!

"Burn in hell demon!" A ninja in the mob said as he finished the hand signs and shot fire from his mouth as it hit Naruto the oil did its job as he was caught on fire, the villages just laughed as they heard Naruto's scream of pain as they watch his skin burn.

**IN NARUTO'S HEAD **

"**God dammit!**" the Kyuubi screamed as it kept feeding Naruto its chakra more and more trying to keep its host alive not caring anymore that the seal was hurting the more Kyuubi forced chakra to Naruto.

"kyuubi why do you keep forcing your chakra it must hurt." An image of Minato appeared in front of the kyuubi's cage

"**Unlike you I care for the kit**." The Kyuubi growled at the kits father here he was just sanding there and watching what was happening and trying the stop the Kyuubi from healing him, as Kyuubi was thinking this Minato glared at it.

"I love this village but my son worth more to me so that why they will pay!" Minato said with anger in his voice as he jumped up and ripped the seal he had placed on the cage shocking the Kyuubi.

"Don't make me regret this Kyuubi help my son I don't care if you have to burn the village down!" Minato yelled as he slowly vanished.

"**I will not Minato you have my word i will save him.**" The kyuubi said as its voice turned more feminine as the fox started to shrink and the sewers water started turning red like flames.

**OUTSIDE NARUTO'S HEAD**

They kept oil on the fire to make sure the fire wouldn't stop till the demon brat was nothing but ash as they laughed and cheered for the death of the demon, if they had payed attention they would have noticed two red eyes glaring at them before it was too late

**"summon" **Came a voice from the flames that scared the villagers instead of a puff of smoke two black portals formed and out came two figures.

From what the could see it was a male and a female the male had bright red eyes that looked like he was staring at them like they were meat his deathly smile showing a row of sharp teeth helped them to believe he was, the female looked calm with her purple eyes but her stare looked like it could freeze hell over and the sword hanging on her hip gave he the look of a cold hearted killer.

"**Kill them"** Was all that was said from the flames the seemed to be protecting the boy now instead of hurting him and in a flash the two figures charged at the mob but before anyone could say anything the boy had shoved his hand that showed sharp claws on his fingers threw the stomach of the first person he met and the woman had pulled out her sword and was slicing peoples throats so they could not scream and alert anyone what was happening.

As the slaughter was happening the Kyuubi was thinking of a way to help the boy without killing him instead of a fox though there stood a woman with shoulder length red hair and nine tails behind her, she then thought up a plan that could save him for the damage of the flames that she had found out even with healing he was still badly injured and make sure he would be safe from now on she just need to put more chakra into him, as the slaughter was finished the two figures walked up the the flame as it began to shrink and die down reveling the heavily injured boy the female walked up to the boy and put her hand on his shoulder as the skin was just starting to heal her eyes flashed red for a second before she nodded and slowly lifted the boy up and started carrying him.

"We need a place to hide." The boy nodded and they both vanished as the hokage and his anbu arrived to the gruesome scene before them stood the remains of the mob blood was all over the walls and floor looks of horror was on his face as he looked farther and saw scorch marks were a fire was.

"Naruto" Was all the hokage said as he gave them the order to find Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>So the Kyuubi's free now she has two other people are here and she has something shes doing come to see the next chapter <strong>

**until next time see ya**


End file.
